


Thinking of You

by distantglory



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chapter 13, Episode 8, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantglory/pseuds/distantglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The destruction of Laboratory 5 brings back such good memories...and foreshadows the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Brotherhood about a week ago, started rereading my manga, got smacked between the eyes with this while I was reading chapter 13.
> 
> Since Kimblee and Envy show no signs of leaving me alone in the near future, I figured that this made a pretty good declaration of intent.

Lust was waiting by the entrance to the tunnel, utterly unmoved by the explosions rocking the building above their heads. 

“Package delivered?” she asked, as Envy almost skipped into the room. Explosions brought back such _good_ memories. He could almost smell the blood on the hot wind...

“Signed and sealed,” he assured her. “They’ll get him out of here.”

A fresh round of blasts shook the roof. Bits of plaster and concrete rained from the cracked ceiling.

“We should follow their example,” said Lust, and disappeared into the dark.

“Coming, coming,” Envy almost sang, approaching the dark maw. They’d block up the tunnel later, after the rubble settled. But for now...

All around him stone crunched, beams groaned, flames roared. Envy sighed happily and glanced in the direction of the prison. He didn’t need Wrath’s eye to see the uproar or Gluttony’s nose to smell the panic. He’d seen it before. The prisoners would be screaming for their miserable lives, terrified that they would be next. 

All except for one. Envy could picture him: head cocked to catch every note of the explosive symphony, feet planted to absorb the shaking. Denied the sight, he would close his eyes to imagine it, shivering a little with sheer pleasure.

Envy grinned. “A little present for you, Kimblee,” he murmured. “See you soon.”

He followed his sister back under the earth.

* * *

Solf J. Kimblee was whistling.  

He hadn’t any doubts about just who had caused that wonderful explosion—the sound of which still rang in his ears and vibrated in his ribcage. It had been five years, and the Promised Day was approaching quickly. 

In the darkness of his iron cell, Kimblee grinned. He was looking forward to meeting his inhuman ally again.

_I’ll see you soon, Envy._


End file.
